My Best Friend's Romance Life
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: They say your best friend could write an embarrassing biography about you. Here's what happens when you stick Naruto and Ino together to write about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. -SasuSaku- -one-shot-


**My Best Friend's Romance Life**

**A SasuSaku oneshot**

'"'"

Key:  
**Naruto writing  
**_Ino writing  
_other things

'"'"

Sakura Haruno

Age: 19

Birthday: March 28

Rank: Medical Jonin

Currently living with: Her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha

'"'"

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 19

Birthday: July 23

Rank: Jonin

Currently living with: His girlfriend, Sakura Haruno

'"'"

_This biography is on the oh-so-romantic life of these two total lovebirds!_

**Yeah, because Ino will make it sound that way…it's really pretty twisted.**

_Shut up, Naruto! I only invited you to help write this because you're Sasuke's best friend!_

**Well, I'm Sakura's, too, so I should be able to write this all by myself.**

_Oh, please, I'm Sakura's best friend, too, and she confides in me WAY more than you! I know things about her that you'll never know._

**The only extra thing you probably know is her bra size. Though it would be nice to know! :D**

Ino punches Naruto in the head.

_You are such a pervert! _

**Ow, gee, I was just kidding. Are we going to write this or not? **

_Yes, I'm just waiting for you to quit acting like such a pervert! You don't have a chance with Sakura anymore, seeing as she has Sasuke now!_

**I know, I gave up as soon as Teme came back. I knew his main intent for coming back was for Sakura! **

_You mean you actually used your brain and figured that out, I'm impressed!_

**Actually it was because the first thing out of Teme's mouth when he saw me was "where's Sakura? Do you know if she still loves me? I wanted to finally give her a chance." Now they're just a happy couple. **

_I knew I couldn't give you any love credit…._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Never mind, let's get on with this! The romance life of SasuSaku!_

**Who's SasuSaku? I thought this was about Sasuke and Sakura.**

_It's their names merged together you…ah, forget it! Just tell a story about Sasuke and Sakura's couple-ness!_

**Uhhh…like what?**

_Sasuke must have told you something about his and Sakura's relationship. Think!_

**Hmmm…I've seen them together before…holding hands, hugs, sometimes I catch them kissing…then it blanks out because Sakura knocks me in the head really hard calling me a 'peeping pervert'. I remember this one time a training day actually turned into a 'ditch Naruto and go make-out in the woods' day. **

_Awe, I never heard that one! Sakura's been holding out on me!_

**Has she even told you anything…or is that the reason I'm here, because you don't know anything! Are you using me?**

_Maybe just a little…but I still know my fair share of stories!_

**Then why don't you start telling!**

_Hmmm…what to choose, what to choose…oh! I remember the day I was running Yamanaka Flowers and Sasuke came in! _

**Sasuke in a **_**flower shop**_**! I didn't know he was that…girly….**

_Argh, you idiot, he wasn't buying flowers for himself! He was buying flowers for Sakura! Roses to be exact! Pretty pink roses! I thought it was so romantic!_

**Flowers…isn't that a little old?**

_Giving the one you love flowers will never die! It's one of the sweetest things you can do! Giving them chocolates can mean 'I think you're too small in some places' which is mean because your man is supposed to think you're the epitome of beauty! Giving them little gifts is also sweet, but it can make the girl feel guilty that their man is spending too much money on them! Flowers are short, sweet, simple, and it's like saying 'even these beautiful flowers can't compare to you, but they are a token of my love'! _

**Ino…**

_What?_

**Did anyone ever tell you that you talk and write too much?**

Ino punches Naruto in the head, again.

_Shut up! I was just deciphering the beauty of love! _

**Oh, and you're using words I don't know, too. **

_Don't blame me because you have such a short vocabulary!_

**It's not short! It's just…fun-size!**

_Oi just shut up and tell a story!_

**Okay, okay…hmmm…there was this one time when I was walking down the road, heading over to Ichiraku's for some ramen, and I saw Sasuke and Sakura heading down an alleyway holding hands. I decided to try and scare them or something, so I followed.**

_Wait, YOU FOLLOWED THEM DOWN AN ALLEYWAY! _

**Uhhh…yeah, what about it, and aren't you the one interrupting now?**

_I guess I'll find out what I need to in a minute, so keep talking!_

**Huh? Ah, fine. Anyway, they were going down the alleyway, and I jumped up on the roofs and started to follow after them. I actually lost them for a second when they took a couple sharp turns but…when I found them again…uh…**

_Why are you turning red, Naruto? How bad could it have—AH! Were they—? _

**Nonononono! Nothing like **_**that**_**! They were just you know…kissing pretty heatedly so…**

_Damn it! Sakura has been leaving a lot out! I constantly ask her what she's been doing and she keeps saying "nothing much." Hah! She's been holding out! _

…**Calm down, it's probably understandable. I mean…do you really think she wants to tell you about those sorts of things? **

_Well, she should!_

**There's this thing called a personal life you know, Ino.**

_With what we're doing right now…they pretty much have no personal life._

**Now I feel all dirty and guilty…**

_Ah, take it like a ninja and spit out another story!_

**Oh, I have a perfect one! I remember this one time me and some of the guys had dragged Teme to a bar and we—**

_You guys went drinking? You're all underage, though!_

**Not when you've got Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei there to vouch that you're all 21!**

_...Whatever, go on._

**Teme was all reluctant to drink, but when we finally convinced him he got **_**drunk**_**! He had barely anything and he was hanging over the counters! I didn't really drink a lot because I had a mission the next morning, so I was sober and remember the whole thing! He admitted how much he **_**loooves **_**his 'little cherry blossom sweetie' and—**

_Holy shit, did he really call her that?_

**Hell yeah, but I kind of PG-ed it down.**

_What was it really?_

**Eh…**

Naruto leans over and whispers in Ino's ear. Ino turns a shade of pink.

_Oh my god! I wonder if he's ever called her that with her around!_

**Kiba asked the same thing, but Sasuke said he's eh…saving it for bed.**

_I hope he hasn't used it yet…_

**I know…they're too young right now!**

_You shouldn't even talk about age, Mister Bartender! I'm saying that because fangirls would hunt Sakura down and kill her!_

**Then Teme would probably come to the rescue!**

_How romantic!_

**Or Sakura would kick all their asses! She has a really strong punch!**

_No, duh! _

**So now it's your turn to tell a story!**

_Hmmm…I remember Sakura telling me about their first kiss!_

**Oh, Teme never told me this one!**

_She said it was morning and she was out on her roof watching the sun come up._

**Who gets up that early to watch the sun come up? Wouldn't it blind you?**

_Stop ruining this romantic story! Anyway, Sakura was watching the sunrise, and then Sasuke came and sat with her for a while. If that wasn't sweet enough, he told her that he had to go on a long mission and—_

**What's so sweet about telling your girlfriend you're about to leave her for a long period of time?**

_Will you shut the hell up and let me tell the fucking story!_

**O-Okay…. **

_So…he told her he was going to be gone for a long time, but that he was definitely coming back to her; and with that he kissed her just as the sun finished rising! So perfectly romantic! _

**That doesn't seem so romantic. **

_Damn it, Naruto! If you want to continue helping here and continue breathing you better stop downplaying how utterly romantic this is! You have no sense of love, do you? Actually, I know you don't seeing as you won't even pay attention to Hinata's feelings!_

**What's Hinata got to do with this? **

_My point is proven. Leave the romance to me, you can just tell some stories! _

**Fine…I still say you talk and write too much about love.**

_Shut the hell up and tell your story now!_

**Uh…I'm going to have to start thinking harder…I'm starting to run out of things.**

_Were you there when Sasuke finally asked Sakura out? I never heard that one._

**No, but Teme told me what happened after I bugged him for leaving after just saying those things I said above about him wanting to give her a chance. **

_Then do tell!_

**Ummm…let's see…he said that he ended up searching the whole village for her until he found her in the forest. When he did show himself to her…she punched him in the gut and made him ram into a tree about fifteen feet away. **

_That had to suck. Then how'd they end up together if she didn't like him?_

**Because when he finally managed to get over the fact that Sakura had monster strength he came up behind her, grabbed her, told her how he felt, and didn't let go until she agreed to go out with him later. He said it took a bit, but she accepted and apparently hasn't regretted it, and neither has he. **

…_AWE! That is SO cute! I wish I had a guy like Sasuke!_

**You used to wish you had Sasuke himself.**

_Hey, he is hot, don't deny it!_

**I…feel a little uncomfortable in this area. **

_Oh, yeah, you're not a girl._

**Wonder how long it took for you to figure that one out! Ha!**

_Shut up, you idiot!_

**Damn, you sound like Sakura…now it's your turn to tell a story!**

_Oh, I know! I remember this time I found Sakura's diary and she went into some serious detail on a hot date she had with her Uchiha boy!_

**Heh, heh, I bet Teme's planning his 'revive the Uchiha' stuff soon. **

_I hope they're married first._

**Oh, they will be. They're almost 20, and they can actually get engaged right now if they wanted to!**

_Since when did you learn the legal system?_

**Oh, I didn't pick that up from any system, that was just my guess and I happen to be right! **

_Ugh, no wonder Sakura's nickname for you is 'idiot.'_

**Hey! I still have my bright moments!**

_Are you bright enough to pull out another SasuSaku story?_

**Ummm…heh…I think I'm memory-ed out…**

_You are so…_

**Hey! Why don't you come up with something since you seem to be so full of memories!**

_No problem! I remember…eh…there was this time when…um…_

…**HA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA, DO YOU? TAKE THAT YOU—**

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Naruto and Ino whip their heads around to see Sasuke and Sakura behind them.

"What is that?" Sakura asks, looking at the several pages scattered around the table Naruto and Ino sit at in Yamanaka Flowers.

Ino quickly turns to the papers and starts swiping up as many papers as she can. Sasuke, however, manages to grab one of the papers, and he and Sakura look it over for a moment.

"The romantic life of Sasuke and Sakura," Sasuke quotes from the top of the paper, "page four?"

Sakura reads the page itself and reddens like a tomato.

"You guys…" Sakura was beyond words.

Sasuke takes a good look at the paper and immediately glares at Naruto.

"Do you really think that I'd ever…I admit to the bar thing, but that was _your _fault! I have never sunk down to that yet, and even if I did…you…argh, Dobe, you better start running!" Sasuke growls.

"Ah, Ino, we'll talk later." Naruto stammers and dashes out of the flower shop with Sasuke on his tail.

Ino turns to Sakura warily and meets her vicious gaze.

"Do you get a sense of joy exploiting my romantic secrets, or are you just…" Sakura trails off, her anger seething from her body.

"Um…Sakura…"

"Ino…run." Sakura warns just before a similar chase like Sasuke and Naruto's began.

**THE END**

**Ha, ha, ha…well…that's that. I said I'd get a SasuSaku one-shot out (in the recent chapter of "Sleepover Extravaganza: All-out War") and I did it! Though I wanted to add more…I ran out of little "SasuSaku-ness" ideas…well…if I get any ideas from peoples on this…and if I get an inspiration from reading it again and going "Oh, I should have added that!" then maybe there'll be a "My Best Friend's Romance Life" re-write…just like "Reasons". Anyway…I guess something's coming up next. You people who read my work will just have to wait and see…okay…later! **


End file.
